


The Lost Soul

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Gay Male Character, Ghosts, Happy, Homelessness, M/M, Sad, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael lived in an alleyway most of his life. His parents abandoned him a long time ago. What Michael doesn't know is that something happened in that exact alleyway a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so... im starting something new. To all who has read my The Light to my Darkness, I am continuing that don't worry. Im going to start writing that fic after I get back from chicago. I had a huge idea for this fic and was way to excited to get it started. So here you go :)

I've spent years all by myself. I've lived in the streets since I was 8 years old. People used to walk by and call me "Michael the lonely boy." You could say it's been a lonely life for me, but truthfully I don't notice that anymore. In fact being out here by myself is kind of peaceful. I always sit in the alleyways, listening to other adults stress about their jobs or taxes that are way over due, or debt that they have put off for a year.

Everyone in the world stressed out over every little thing, but not me. Though sometimes I do go through nights where my stomach hurts from hunger, but I still don't find any reason to stress out about it.

The only thing that gets to me is fear. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes during the night I find myself shaking in the corner of my alleyway. It's a small blocked off ally, so even curled up in the corner I can still see the street and sidewalk perfectly, but that only frightens me that much more. 

A few nights ago I ran into a stray dog. He seemed friendly enough so I decided to keep him. I still don't know what I'm going to name him yet, but by his size and fur type, I might call him tiny. Who the hell would loose a dog this small and not send out flyers? Not that I'm actually concerned, this little guy is giving me great company.

Im not sure how long this little guy will last though. It kind of worries me that he has nothing to eat or drink, besides rainwater. I try not to think about it though. Every little food I manage to get I always give enough to tiny.

Tiny's usually quiet, resting under my arm whenever I sat against the wall, or even sleeping on an old mattress I had just at the end of the ally.

Today he was acting a little... weird. I can't really explain it, but all Tiny did today was walk and growl at nothing. It was starting to make me worry, until a man walked up to us. 

"Tiny wait!" I yelled out. The man fucking went and scared my dog away."What the hell! What if he gets hit by a car now?! " I looked up at the guy, hair messy, sandy blond. He was fairly tan, tall and skinny. What the hell was he doing? Just standing there staring at me.

"Oh ah.. I'm sorry. Do you want me to go get it?" The guy turned to where the dog ran off too. I only sighed in irritation.

"No point, probably long gone by now. Had that little guy for only a couple of weeks. Maybe someone will bring him in. He is a cutie after all." I leaned back against the wall, pulling my hood over my head, trying my best to ignore the guy. I secretly wanted to beat the shit out of this person for scaring my dog away, but there really wasn't any point in that.

"Are you homeless?" The guy asks. I now noticed how stupid his voice sounded. My guess was he came here from England or some shit like that. 

"No shit I'm homeless. Why else would I look like this and sit in the alleyway? Did you stop by just to scare off my dog and give me stupid questions?"

The guy frowned, looking back over to where the dog ran off too before walking away. I sighed with relief, only to have a new feeling of disappointment. I really did like that little dog. Why the fuck did that guy have to come and scare him away? That ass-hole.

"Here you go." That familiar voice calls out, placing Tiny in my lap.

"What... There's no way you found my dog that fast.." I looked in disbelief. How the fuck did he find my dog? This little shit can run fucking fast.

"It's um.. Hard to explain... I'm Gavin by the way."

Gavin... That name sounded very familiar, though I'm not sure way. "Um yeah... I'm Michael, or, at least that's what the city named me as. Not sure why everyone started calling me Michael, but I like it." 

"I like it too! It suits you." The Gavin guy chimed happily before making himself comfortable right infront of my god damn face.

"Ugh... Why are you sitting down?" I ask with a long sigh. I was starting to get really irritated with this Gavin guy.

He didn't speak after that, he just sort of sat there, looking around the ally for a few minutes. I didn't really care, and I didn't want to talk to him anymore, so I folded up my hood, holding my dog close and I closed my eyes. Might as well get a few minutes of rest. Whenever I opened my eyes next, the guy was gone, thank fuck for that.

Well, that night wasn't the best. I pushed my mattress all the way against the back wall. I'm not sure why, but I was extra uneasy, having that gut feeling that someone was going to come into my ally and try to start something with me. Don't get me wrong, I could probably take them on, but I always try to avoid fights as much as possible. I want to live after all.

Because of this stupid gut feeling I had, I had no sleep at all. Once the sun started to shine down my ally I knew there was no way for me to get any sleep. I silently cursed to myself for thinking such stupid thoughts. No one came into my ally, I could of slept. Good fucking job Michael.

"Tired?" I sighed, knowing exactly who was speaking to me. "You didn't really get much sleep did you?"

"Is that any of your business?" I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. Why won't this guy leave me the fuck alone?

"Well, no I guess." The guy looked down, trying to give me some calming smile. It only made me more uneasy around him.

"Why are you here?" I ask coldly. He really didn't seem like he'd hurt me or anything, he just kind of creeped me out and I didn't want him around. 

"Well... I can't actually leave." He gave me a sort of shy smile after replying. What the hell was he talking about?

"Sure you can... it's not like your soul is stuck in this alleyway." 

"Well, ironically enough it can be." 

I rolled my eyes, having enough with this guy. He was really starting to piss me off. All I wanted to do was be left alone, and this guy would not leave me be. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

The guy tilted his head, like he was confused about my question. "Is that what you wish?"

"Fucking yes!" I threw my hands up in the air, clearly defeated. 

The guy's face grew sad all of the sudden. We don't know each other, why is he being like this? 

"Alright... I'll leave. Sorry Michael." And like that, he turned and walked off. Fucking finally.

Though, after he left there was a weird feeling in the air. I couldn't really explain it. It felt... empty? Maybe I was just sleep deprived. Maybe a little nap with Tiny will make me feel better. Tomorrow I have to search for food, and to be honest, it's not the most fun thing to do.


End file.
